Pulang
by Conan Arn Doyle
Summary: "Apapun yang terjadi." Jika memang aksara itu kunci aman Wanda. Kan ia ucapkan berulang - ulang bisik lembut itu sebanyak Wanda butuhkan./ SPOILER! Post-endgame with a twist.


"Natasha?"

Wanda berbisik. Napasnya mencekiknya. Dan airmata yang membasahi kedua pipinya juga tidak mempermudah keadaan.

Natasha spontan berdiri, hela napas cepat itu benar menarik perhatian nya. Menopang gadis yang seketika terkulai lemas saat ia berhasil memeluknya.

Natasha kemudian menuntunnya. Membawanya ke kasur tempat ia tadi tertidur.

Gadis ini berantakkan. Terlihat jelas, sekalipun temaram lampu dan sinar bulan di luar sana tak menjadi penyokong yang memadai.

Rasa nya seperti kesalahnya yang lalu - lalu, muncul lagi dipermukaan. Dalam wujud Wanda. Beserta ketakutan dan keterpurukannya.

Wanda tetap lah kesempatannya.

Dan Natasha berusaha untuk ada.

"Hei-hei, kau baik saja. Tarik napas perlahan,"instruksi Natasha yang lembut itu dilaksanakan Wanda dengan perlahan. Sembari menyandarkan sekuruh tubuhnya pada Natasha, ia mencoba mengatur napasnya yang kacau. Setelah berapa lama, isaknya masih juga terdengar tapi napasnya mulai terkendalikan.

Natasha masih disitu. Mengelus pundak gadis itu mengecup pelan anakan rambut Wanda. Mencoba memberikan segalanya.

"Kau mau menceritakannya?"bisik Natasha.

Ia tahu semua ini karena mimpi buruk. Kelamnya dunia malam yang menghantui Wanda. Dan Natasha sudah bersiap Wanda akan menjawabnya dengan keheningan.

Malam - malam seperti ini sudah seperti rutinitas. Dahulu, jauh sebelum Thanos. Saat mereka dalam pelarian pemerintah. Saat Wanda berhasil ia keluarkan dari penjara laut itu. Rutinitas ini sudah mulai menipis. Mimpi buruk Wanda mulai berbaikan dengan dirinya. Dahulu semua itu mulai berbaikan.

Thanos merengut dan memberi terlalu banyak hal. Mimpi buruk ini merupakan hantu yang masih semua orang harus hadapi.

Tak terkecuali Wanda.

"Kau tak kembali."

Wanda terisak pelan. Ia mencengkram lengan Natasha yang merangkulnya. Mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Natasha ada di sini.

Hati Natasha masih pilu. Sejak ia kembali ke dunianya. _Kembali ke kehidupan_. Ia rasa pengorbanannya itu tak benar - benar menebus dosanya. Seakan tindakan penebusan itu justru menimbulkan kesalahan baru lagi. Tetap saja.

_Natasha kembali._

Mereka menang. Masih ada penggadaian nyawa. Kali ini milik Tony. Nyawa yang tak dapat dilelang kembali. Yang menebus nyawa setengah populasi.

Dan semua kembali seperti semula.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi, kumohon."

Seperti permintaan bisikan Wanda. Terdengar seperti kehancuran yang Natasha kenal betul.

"Apapun yang terjadi jangan pergi lagi,"Wanda bergetar dalam isaknya.

Detik itu Natasha seperti mendapat penghargaan. Dari getar takut dan ragunya Wanda. Dari keinginannya untuk mempertahankan Natasha untuk tetap memiliki kehidupan dibanding pengorbanan. Dan itu semua bukan ego. Bukan hanya keteringinan dirinya. Tapi kebutuhan Wanda.

"Aku disini."

Erat pelukkan Natasha. Memberi segalanya. Memberi kekuatan.

"_Apapun yang terjadi."_

Jika memang aksara itu kunci aman Wanda. Kan ia ucapkan berulang - ulang bisik kembut itu sebanyak Wanda butuhkan.

* * *

Dari berbagai sifat dan karakter yang dimiliki Natasha Romanoff, ia tidak lah ahli dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan afeksi.

Steve Rogers paham betul hal tersebut.

Mengetahui masa lalu Natasha, yang bahkan belum genap gigi susunya habis, dijejalkan dalam program KGB. Program bentukkan Kriminal demi menghasilkan mata - mata sekaligus pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Steve tahu Natasha membunuh sahabat karibnya di program itu. Mayat dingin tanpa ekspresi itu menjadi kado spesial Natasha. Apresiasi tertinggi karena mendapat title _Black Widow_.

Steve juga tahu, mayat dingin dan hantu nya itu menjadi penyesalan terbesar dalam hidup Natasha.

Terlalu banyak penyesalan dalam hidup Natasha untuk dapat menerima dirinya, bahwa ia pantas menerima afeksi. Begitupun juga sebaliknya.

Semua tetap akan berjalan. Akan ada perubahan. Akan ada ketetapan.

Afeksi menjadi satu perubahan terbesar Natasha di mata Steve.

Tak pernah terbesit sedikitpun. Ataupun ia sadari, hingga Bucky mengungkitnya.

Natasha menyayangi Wanda.

Dengan segala yang ia miliki.

Steve masih ingat Wanda akan dipeluk Natasha. Pada malam mimpi buruknya. Natasha akan ada disamping tiap gadis itu dalam perawatan. Kan selalu ada pada tiap tawa dan juga kebahagian yang Wanda pantas dapatkan.

_Tawa Wanda. Senyum Wanda. Hidup Wanda._

_Nyawa _Natasha pernah menebus semua itu.

Steve ingin menangis mengingat. Fakta bahwa Natasha _tak akan _melihat mimpi indah itu, sempat menjadi kenyataan.

"Masih kah kau khawatir?"

Steve mengulum senyum. Bisik Natasha yang mendekati dirinya. Meraih jemari miliknya yang menikmati pemandangan danau di sisi rumah Tony.

Steve menggeleng perlahan. Mengeratkan jemarinya pada Natasha.

Natasha meletakkan kepalanya di pundak Steve. Menyandarkan dirinya. Seperti hidupnya yang ia sandarkan pada Steve.

"Tony pasti akan menghujat kita,"bisik Natasha.

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Kau tahu lah sifatnya. Sejak dulu. Sejak awal. Sejak misi pertama kita. Sejak pesta pertama kita. Tony tahu ada yang lebih diantara kita."

Steve tersenyum tipis. Tony selalu benar dengan caranya.

"Dan aku yakin ia lega kau kembali,"Steve berbisik syukur.

Natasha mengeratkan jemarinya. Ia masih berutang. Masih ingin menebus.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir diriku yang akan kembali."

Steve melepaskan jemarinya. Meraih kedua pundak Natasha. Menatap dalam iris hijau itu. Dan Steve masih melihat keraguan itu. Keraguannya dalam menerima segala hal yang pikir tak mungkin ia dapatkan

"Tony, memilih jalan itu. Itu pelabuhan terakhirnya. Meski pengorbanannya besar. _Ia tahu, _ia menyelamatkan dunia. Dan sekalipun Tony mendapat kesempatan itu, aku yakin ia akan berikan itu pada mu."

Natasha ingin menangis. Rasanya tiap aksara yang yang Steve ucapkan benar. Dan tak ada hal lagi yang mampu ia berikan untuk membantah itu semua.

"Tony ingin kau kembali menjalani harapan manismu, Nat. Ia tahu kau ingin melihat hal itu."

Natasha memeluk. Mengubur diri di dada pria itu. Mencoba menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Steve mengecup pelan kepala Natasha.

"Kau pantas mendapatkan ini, Nat."

Dalam rangkul hangat dan saat akhirnya semesta menerima mereka. Steve harap Natasha juga melakukan hal yang sama. Meski air mata Natasha masih lah mengalir. Hening yang Natasha berikan, mungkin cukup sudah memberi tanda Natasha menerima semua keputusan yang terjadi.

"Idiot itu akan menyesalinya."

Hujat Natasha memecahkan tawa Steve. Ini hal yang sudah lama Steve nantikan. Natasha yang dulu. Sarkatis dan intimidatif. Masih dalam elegan dan keanggunan yang sama. Hanya lebih terpenuhi afeksi.

"_Natasha, Steve_!"

Seru itu membuyarkan pelukan yang mereka berikan. Gadis yang memanggil itu berlari kecil menghampiri dua pribadi yang ia kagumi.

Natasha menyambut pelukan gadis itu dengan tiba - tiba.

"Kau tak apa, nak?"

Wanda menggeleng pelan. Masih mengeratkan pelukannya.

Steve mengukir senyum nya perlahan. Dan sepertinya Natasha juga paham maksud dari remaja itu.

"Bisa kah kita pulang sekarang?"

Permintaan Wanda mungkin sederhana. Tapi mengingat kan kedua insan itu pada hal yang selama ini menjadi tujuan mereka.

_Pulang_

Mereka terkekeh pelan. Steve mengecup kepala gadis itu. Menarik jemari Natasha. Menuntun. Seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

Sekali lagi Steve menatap iris Natasha dan Wanda. Rasanya seperti penghormatan untuk mengucapkan nya.

"Ayo pulang."

Wanda menyambar diri Steve. Jemarinya masih terkait pada Natasha. Tapi ia masih sanggup merangkul gadis itu.

"Bisa kah kita menonton malam ini?"

"Game of Thrones?"

"Nat, kita sudah sepakat-"

"Usia ku akan genap 17 dua minggu lagi."

"Kau yakin itu?"

"Star Wars saja, aku belum menyelesaikannya-"

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_**Pulang**_

_/pu·lang/_

pergi ke _**rumah **_atau ke tempat asalnya;

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Selesai sudah. Beneran kan. Kejadian :(

Satu motivasi paling utama kenapa aku kek komitmen bgt menyelesaikan three shots ini, nggak bisa nya kku mupon dari Natasha (dan fakta bahwa dia nggak dapat pemakaman ataupun hal simbolis lainnya ). Jikalau Steve dan Natasha tersesat pada persimpangan yang sama selama 5 tahun karena Wanda. Aku karena Natasha. Juga Steve. Juga semuanya. Dan aku nggak tahu sampe kapan bakal berlangsung :[

Motivasi lain, juga karena pengen mendalami karakter Steve dan Natasha yang kompleks (on my opinion). But look this way, mereka itu juga manusia. Menyingkirkan sejenak fisik kuat tahan banting, mental pahlawan yang mereka miliki sangatlah mengerikan. Mereka masih berpegang teguh pada jiwa pahlawan itu. Dan itu terbukti saat Natasha menggadaikannya nyawa. Itu menurut ku, yang diriku juga tak tahan, cukup lah besar.

Di sisi lain pengen aja Steve melihat ke depan. Tidak kebelakang, dimana ada Peggy dan orang – orang yang ia tinggalkan. Aku tahu menyakitkan, but we have to move on (pesan bagus yang aku sendiri sulit untuk menjalankannya)

Ia harus tetap maju seperti persona Captain America yang sebenarnya. Bukan karena adanya harapan Natasha untuk kembali. Tapi dengan adanya tanggung jawab pada Wanda.

Kerentanan Wanda yang kulihat di _Age of Ultron_, deep down aku yakin ia masih memiliki ketakutan itu. (melihat kejadian _civil war _yang dimana ia menyalahkan dirinya). Diantara timeline kosong itu, Wanda pasti akan bergantung pada suatu hal. Dan itu rumah bagi Wanda, yaitu Natasha serta Steve.

Clint masih akan jadi rumah kedua Wanda. Namun, kalau kisah Natasha dan Steve bisa dimisalkan, kenapa Wanda tidak? sejak awal Wanda hanyalah gadis berusia kisaran 15-16 tahun di benakku. _Masih mencari_.

Ini cara ku melihat bagaimana tiga tokoh dengan hantu dan monster yang mereka miliki, berdamai. Damai itu dalam rupa hubungan yang mereka bangun dalam lingkar keluarga kecil mereka. Aku harap yang baca ini, _jikapun ada_, punya ide lain mungkin, untuk kisah Wanda.

Dan ini akhirnya. Mereka semua _pulang_.

Ku harap kalian semua juga mendapatkan tempat pulang itu juga.

Maaf ya gue banyak curhat. Ini get away paradise gue. Biar bisa tetep waras di hibaknya kehidupan.

_Udahlah _

Have a nice day!

_Samarinda 09/05/19_


End file.
